Talk:Shale
Involvement Craig Greg and Mary Kirby said that the involvment section was out of date and very, very wrong. Maria Caliban 02:09, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Gender Just to point out that Shale is actually female.--Dragonewt 09:01, November 8, 2009 (UTC) * He doesnt have a physical gender he is a rock, he has a masculine personality thats his choice and he made it. ralok 14:35, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :*No, actually Shale is a dwarf woman. Take her to the Anvil of the Void and learn.--Emberly 18:36, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :*No, Shayle was a dwarf woman. Shale is neither male nor female. It actually tells you so when you're talking to it regarding its gender. The page should be updated to "it" pronouns. i was wondering if someone else cared to realize that, or if no one else knew? The page is missing quite alot about Shale, unless it's not supposed to show spoilers? -- 21:51, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :Why refer to Shale as "it" while Caridin is "he"? - Chimto (talk) 04:17, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Why is Shale not being shown as female? You learn this in the course of the game. Seems silly to debate it, really. : If this is the case, then all instances of pronouns referring to Shale should be adjusted accordingly, such as he to she. I have not reached that point in the game myself and have not read anywhere about the gender - perhaps it's not common knowledge yet? I think unless a spoiler tag is going to be put on the page, any reference to gender should be removed as having no spoiler tag definitely ruins a plot element unintentionally. Thoughts? Cynnamin 22:49, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::No matter what happened in the past, golems have no male or female genitals. Shale is in my opinion neither male nor female. 22:36, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::Shale has a soul and before becoming a golem was a female dwarf. Shale is female. (In fact if asked about it after this fact is revealed in game by a female character Shale responds that she has never asked the main character if she is female... Shale simply thought it was obvious. ABCoLD 09:04, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :::More evidence that Shale is female... Dialogue between Shale and Leliana where Leliana wonders at Shale's gender ultimately leads to Shale deciding that they are not SISTERS in spirit. --Doschx (talk) 18:21, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::Anyone taken an English class? Apparently not. Shale, as it is now, has no gender. It is a golem. You see the correct pronoun I'm using? It. It is an it. It has no gender. What is so difficult to understand about this? You guys remind me of Fallout 3 fans who first believed Fawkes was originally a girl and insisted calling it a she. Then later people find out the original test subject of Fawkes was a guy, so then they trade over to he. And, yet again, both points are moot because super mutants have no gender, so Fawkes has always been it. Long story short; get over it. Shale is an it. (talk) 17:16, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::Wrong. We don't classify her as a female because it is a spoiler within the game. In any moment where spoilers are not an issue, she is referred to as a she. 17:20, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Good on you. Still doesn't change the fact that Shale has no gender and that its proper pronoun descriptor is "it." All your fantasies otherwise cannot change linguistic fact. (talk) 01:37, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Policy is to refer to her as she as that is the agreement made by editors. Do not change it. 22:10, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Gender and sex are two different things. Shale can have no sex and still be considered a woman. This is similar to people who are transgender in our society. In our society it's proper to refer to a male-born person who considers themselves a woman as "she". The same should be said about Shale, since she is genderless but has the soul of a woman, and seems to consider herself a woman. However in the case of the page Shale should probably called "it" to prevent spoilers. (talk) 02:46, January 18, 2013 (UTC) :Game designer are weird. Why make her with a male looking chest in that case ? :... ::Because there are no male or female golems, just golems. :Thinking about it, the body of the golem could have been made as male skin and look by it's maker because he intended to put a male soul in it but some unknown events occured and the result is a poor dwarf girl trap in a bulgy manly rocky body. :It just feel weird to see it as an "her"... — TulipVorlax 12:22, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I have no problem seeing Shale as a girl. Girly sounding voice and name (girly for a rock creature). --Revan's Exile 16:09, January 17, 2010 (UTC) I even like the idea of Shale being a woman. Not only because of her past and name, but her voice and sometimes, her bahavior. When the PC changes her crystals and talk to her, she will say that she adores them and "wants to glitter from ear to ear", which reminds me of a girl talking about jewels. She also askes if the crystals makes her "look any wider", it's a behavior of a woman worried about the clothes that she is wearing that might make her look fat. She might be genderless, but there's still a woman inside her. Oh, and about her chest; the golems are very muscular creatures. A very muscular woman in real life can have a chest similar to Shale's. The woman's breasts disappears or get very small. But if you look at Shale in the back, you'll notice that she have female hips and her legs are thin. --Rocketai (talk) 08:05, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Though Shale is embodied with the soul of a female, a "soul" does not mandate gender. Golems are genderless, therefore, for all intents and purposes, Shale is an "it." Yoruichi's Paramour (talk) 19:59, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Keeping her, but siding with Branka? Will Shale leave me if she's not in the party when I have to choose? I don't care much for Branka, but I killed her once already, and want to do it differently the second time. 00:07, November 16, 2009 (UTC) As far as I'm aware, Shale will leave you. This is Shale's crisis moment and although according to others, Leliana can be lied to to prevent her from leaving, Shale's moment, I believe is like Alistairs. There is no way to talk her out of going if you choose to side with Branka. --MiyuEmi 10:37, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :I don't know, how about do the Orzammar quest first then go get Shale later? I didn't try it but I think it may work \＿ヾ( ￣　*)(| 11:22, November 20, 2009 (UTC) It is possable to keep shale if you don't have her in your party for the anvil of the void, but i can't remember the exact conversation tree for it, just don't tell her that you killed caradin.Meh2100 00:11, November 22, 2009 (UTC) You can tell Shale you killed Caradin provided you tell Shale how she was made and keep her in your party. I lost 24 points doing so, but she still asked me to search the deeproads. I didn't have her in my party during the Anvil of the Void Quest. Voice Actor IMDB notes that Barry Ellis does the voiceover work for Shale. Is this right or is it Geraldine Blecker? --MiyuEmi 16:42, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :Shale is voiced by Geraldine Blecker. It was confirmed by David Gaider (although I can't seem to find the forum topic) and in the DLC section of the credits. --Westridge 11:12, November 26, 2009 (UTC) (Edit: Sorry, removed the screenshot... the spam filter was blocking updates because of it. --JimmyTheCannon (talk) 07:30, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ) Thanks. Didn't want to change anything (though someone did change it) if the information was in question. So many web sources seem to note them both as voicing Shale. Very confusing. --MiyuEmi 12:37, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Size I just realize how small Shale is compare to actual Golems in the Deep Road. I really wish they kept her size TT.TT... --\＿ヾ( ￣　*)(| 10:57, November 21, 2009 (UTC) *Shale tells you that Willhelm chiseled her down so she could fit through doors. Kraldor 23:03, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::That's just a handwave to get rid of the real reason: the dev's originally wanted to have a normal Golem size, but it caused havoc with the engine. 08:32, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::: Due to the Runic Golem's existence as a party member in Golems of Amgarrak, I highly doubt that to be the case. I think the door thing was the actual reason why Shale is the size she is. SpeedBurner (talk) 23:22, December 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Actually, it was the game engine at the time of the game's release that caused her to be a smaller size. If I recall correctly, it was actually a battle bug due to her size. No doubt the engine was updated and better suited to handle the Golems of Amgarrak DLC when it was released. That was on one of the Dev comments. (talk) 03:23, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Plus if shale was the size of other golems then she could not fit through a majority of the doors in the game. Agow95 (talk) 17:53, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Shale's Abilities Should Shale's abilities be moved to a separate page? It would mean we could expand them as all other abilities have been, and could let players who don't want to read spoilers find out more about customizing Shale to their advantage. (Incidentally, I do think that in all instances outside of this page, Shale should be referred to as gender neutral as possible, in order to avoid spoiling people.) - Ancestralmask 20:47, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :Shale's voice acting is done by a woman, I'm pretty sure that gives a major clue to her original gender, so using the pronoun "she" won't be too disruptive.--Emynii 21:57, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :: It's deep enough that it could just be a "golem voice," and until my friend spoiled me I thought Shale was male. - Ancestralmask 21:59, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :::I won't argue that. I unlocked everything before this wiki had much substance, so I was not spoiled. I can see how it would spoil others, though. Perhaps at least the "unlocking" section should be 100% gender neutral.--Emynii 22:14, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Sten and Shale Sten and Shale seem to have a great relationship: both hate humans, both think humans are talkers (as shown in a conversation between them, Shale asks "when did you came to fereldon?" sten doesnt want to talk about it and shale says "Oh, yes. I was chatting away like a human.") both are giants, not human, respect power, and are incredibly powerful. :They don't -hate- humans. That's a bit strong. They both view them with some disdain although they respect the Warden (if you follow the right options). 08:34, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Broken Gifts I was wondering if anyone else experienced this with giving gifts to Shale. Remarkable gems only give a max of 5 for me, even if this is the initial gift, instead of the normal +10 for gifts specific to a companion. Is this a bug or intended? I'm playing on PS3. 18:43, January 13, 2010 (UTC) I have this same bug I am on the 360 version and I get a max approval of 5. I am guessing Shale is completely broken on the console versions. Since her gifts don't work plus she doesn't appear in the epilogue on either console version. I'm going to add this to the page as I too have this issue. --MiyuEmi 11:43, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Shale must be higher than 16 for brilliants to spawn in Cadash Just ran Cadash with Shale at level 16 and only picked up Flawless NOT Brilliant. (PC Version) : Yeah, I was pretty certain I didn't see Brilliant Crystals until quite late in my game. --MiyuEmi 11:41, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Shale and its Gifts Can anyone help me on this. When I give Shale its first remarkable Gem, she says "Very nice, very nice indeed" and I get +5 approval. Therefore, each correpsonding Gem given gets it 1 less so after only 3, she'll take them but gives me the "I'm to keep this than am I? Fine." It doesn't start at +10 for a Gem for me and doesn't seem interested in Gems after having received 3 of them. I don't give it any of Dog's gifts. Does anyone else have this issue with Shale and its gifts? --MiyuEmi 11:41, January 20, 2010 (UTC) I lost Shale I pushed the wrong button and made Shale Leave. Is there anyway to find her and get her back into the party? It says shes might go back to the deep roads but I can not find her. :Reload a save before this point, that's it. --ABCoLD 05:58, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Epilogue Other than the fact that Shale is DLC, is there any reason she doesn't appear in the epilogue? It seems shallow and half hearted especially from the company who made both Mass Effect and Fallout... very disappointing Mind you, I suppose Zaeed was an absolute waste of time for Mass 2. Still.... having Wynne tell you Shale's intentions is still pretty pathetic.... :Hmm sounds like you might have a bug. Shale appears in person at the epilogue and you can chat about what Shale wants to do next, and Shale also gets a mention in the epilogue slide-show. 02:04, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Shale's items in Awakening Yes, yes, I know that Shale does not appear in Awakening, but I can't stop finding the Small Crystals and the Large Crystals in Awakening. As I noticed, you can't have DLC items (like the Dragon Blood Armor) in Awakening, then why I'm finding a lot of those Crystals that only Shale can wear it? --Rocketai (talk) 22:52, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Comparison with Minder Just a thought, but in the early '90's there was a comic book called Forgotten Realms. One of the characters was a golem named minder who was once a female dwarf. Here is the linkhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Forgotten_Realms_%28comics%29 in Wikipedia. Might be just coincidence, but I thought worth mentioning. That forgotten realms book is a campaign setting for Dungeons & dragons, they remake it every so often with updated rules and timelines. Agow95 (talk) 17:56, August 20, 2010 (UTC) "Shale Standing frozen" picture. Was Shale frozen in a different position on different platforms? On the PC he was more upright, looking skyward with arms outstretched, (which makes one wonder how good his view of villagers and their daily lives would be). A closer look at the picture makes me think this might have been from the original concept of Shale being found in Redcliffe, as that house in the background looks a lot similar to the house on the right when you enter the village. (talk) 10:49, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Can't make sense of this. The text,"...developers who wanted to concentrate on further polishing the game prior to release..." makes it sound like the developers really wanted to include this DLC for free. If that were true then they could have done so with a patch. As it is the stement sounds like a PR release. (talk) 22:49, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, I don't know if it's been mentioned by the press or BioWare employees that the fact they wanted to concentrate on other parts of the game made Shale not making it in the base game; we'd need an official source for that. I could only find an interview with David Gaider regarding why Shale was cut from the original game. --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 03:43, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Clearly States in Game... Quote from talks with Shale in game, after questioning "So, you're female?"... "The truth is that whatever gender I was is irrelevant now. I am a ''Golem.'' I have ''No Gender.'' It will not become an issue?" End of discussion... :If this is about changing "she" to "it", previous discussions point out that we refer to Shale as "it" outside of spoiler tags, but as "her" inside spoiler tags. Unless you want to bring back this discussion again, this is how it should be written as, because this doesn't look like something everyone is going to agree on. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 00:20, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Birds I put in triva that Shale's hatered of birds is shared by Valve's GLaDOS character, but it was removed because it was "unrelated." Prehapese it should go on the Easter eggs page? MarcoDelMarco (talk) 15:33, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :It doesn't strike me as an easter egg, or a reference to Shale if this is what you meant, unless you have a developer confirming this. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 15:36, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Item Sets Does anybody know what set bonuses Shale gets from equipping matching crystals? I just got her and put on a pair of lightning crystals... the set bonus icon popped up, but as usual, it doesn't say *what* the bonus is. --JimmyTheCannon (talk) 07:30, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Can't keep her alive So I finally got her, and now I decided to take her for a stroll through the Broken Circle. Took Dog for the first time too, but I've been using him as a constant party companion since the Human Noble Origin; so he was well broken in by that point. I gotta tell you, the talents are a mess, her survivability is non-existent, and she spends so much time on her back, that she has no right to despise the softer creatures, she's a real ore. She's such a lousy party member, that she seriously compromises Dog and therefore the Warden; the fight barely starts, and Wynne is outta mana; this is painful. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 06:10, March 7, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, she's a statue in the fade... Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 09:58, March 7, 2013 (UTC) ::I never had that much trouble with Shale, though I think she has trouble keeping up with the rest of the party in later levels. I recall once, I had kinda cocked up and got the entire party but Shale killed, then two ogres popped up. Fortunately, she managed to take them both out. ::What role are you using Shale for? Tank or damager suits her best. Either way, you'll want to initially focus on Strength and Constitution; she uses them for her "equipment", and they help with either one of those roles. '''Manga (talk • ) 01:14, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Changing Shale's page quote I think it should changed to her funniest line in the game, during conversation after you activate her a dialogue option appear asking her about killing her former master leads to this line: "His last words were probably, Golem stop crushing my head". It's her best line i've heard. Shale and chicken I think it's kind of a bummer that Shale doesn't have a unique interaction (you know what I mean) with the random chicken, kinda like Dog has with landmarks. That would be quite fun, I think. Sure, the owner of those chicken might think otherwise, but that would allow for yet another random encounter. -- (talk) 17:41, September 18, 2017 (UTC)